beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.29 - Dislocation: Assault on the Nemeton Defenses
|npcs= Enemy Iron Golems |factions=Scott McCall's Pack, Derek Hale's Pack |music= Halo, "The Gun Pointed At The Head Of The Universe" }} The wolves gathered around dusk. The outer perimeter had only a single deputy from the sheriff's department on duty--after all, no matter how official these guys' paperwork is, Stilinski's people have better things to do than sit around and play babysitter for some weird corporate mooks with a government contract to study a tree stump in the forest. No matter how bizarre their high-end security detail was. What with all the hazmat stuff, the papers from the CDC? Everyone believed something big was going down. How little they knew. But thank goodness for small favors. There are no humans guarding the inner line. The outer ring of floodlights around the many tents set up here, the heavy armored cars, all set up in a giant ring around The Nemeton... they seem almost abandoned. In fact, the only sign of defenses are a number of tall, plastic shipping grates, spaced evenly in a ring around the place. These are marked with "biohazard" signs, and they smell of metal, oil, and magic so unnatural that the very air shies away from it. To a werewolf, this place stinks. To anyone at all clever, it smells of "trap." It had been the day before that Derek Hale knew he would be responsible for not only assembling, but also training the pack for this. He would have to rely on Liam and the twins to be adequately trained, but he has faith in Scott's leadership, even if he wasn't able to be here. However, since he isn't here, and since a fair number of the wolves are Derek's own pack, he's stepped up to the leading position; wolves need a strong leader to guide them, and now that this mysterious malaise has cleared up, his aura and posture are both stronger than ever, which some have already witnessed, though most briefly, the other day at the hospital. "Don't spread yourselves too thin," Derek calls back, though he's keeping his voice just between those with him. Wouldn't want to alert the camp, just in case anyone's still around to bolster the defenses. Erica and Boyd trail behind and to an angle, forming a sort of triangle of their pack. It's been a hard, unforgiving day of training. But now they're ready. They're all ready. They don't even have to think anymore, just act. And hopefully, that will be simple when the challenge presents itself. Ethan and Aiden both scowl in Derek's direction, bristling under his leadership. But Scott ordered them to follow Hale, and being the good Betas they are, they're obeying, however reluctantly. With a glance toward one another, they simultaneously peel off their muscle shirts and phase to werewolf form: teeth elongating into fangs, claws sprouting from fingertips, and eyes taking on a bright blue glow. Ethan leans a bit closer to Liam, muttering low, "Stick close to us. Me and Aiden got your back." He casts another distrustful look toward Derek and his pack, fighting the urge to snarl. Liam Dunbar was in his full camo get up. Including Face paint. And he wasn't in wolf form yet, Because he didn't have control yet, his ability to shift back and forth was still largely anger based. So it would happen when needed, but he couldn't just pull out the claws. He waits quietly seeming preoccupied and he sighs he'd been planning on spending the day with Grey until he got the call.He didn't like having to cancel suddenly and was pretty sure he'd come up with the worst lie ever to leave... he doesn't even remember what the lie was. Certain things about his brother and his friends don't seem to add up so to put his mind at ease that he's just paranoid Grey waited until Liam left earlier before following behind tracking his scent and now that he's finally caught up with him he doesn't understand, they're in some roped of area by the woods, the twin are there along with two other guys and a girl but they all have that strange scent that Liam has... and then it happens, the twins shift, what the hell is that?! Liam! Immediately, nothing changes. There are no patrols, no obvious bad guys... just that circle of plastic crates surrounding the camp, along with that unnatural and stomach-turning smell... Derek doesn't like the smell at all. Looking back to Erica and Boyd, then over to the twins and Liam, he makes sure nothing's affecting them. He's sure there's *something*...the previous recon he did indicated something else. Something greater. But he couldn't get close enough to make 100% sure. Is it in those containers? Motioning for the others to stay back, he draws closer to one, shifting as he goes and taking in a more careful breath through the nose, to analyze if this could be it. Ethan Carver places a hand on Liam's shoulder, trying to keep him steady and calm (which likely isn't helping him to shift), while Aiden sniffs the air and looks around with narrowed eyes. "Something's...not right about those crates," he growls softly. "Plastic, metal, oil, and...something else. Something stinks." Ethan frowns then, lifting his head to sniff as well, then glancing to Derek. "Want one of us to check it out?" Liam Dunbar walks quietly behind the twins. He doesn't exactly have control in his wolf form yet, so its best to not try to shift till its needed anyway. He sniffs the air though his attention is split. Behind him. He almost thinks he smells Grey... But why would grey be out by the nemeton in the middle of the night.. He shrugs it off and closes his eyes and goes into a partial shift it takes him a second but he gets the claws out just in case. And ofcourse his eyes glow a second. He's so the baby here and is staying towards the rear because he knows it. And then Liam! Are any of the people he met in the few days he's been here human? So that was that odd small, whatever kind of creature they all are, and what do those strange smelling crates have to do with it all. Does he leave and just pretend he saw nothing? he shouldn't have followed Liam out here. And then Liam! Are any of the people Grey's met in the few days he's been here human? So that was that odd small, whatever kind of creature they all are, and what do those strange smelling crates have to do with it all. Does he leave and just pretend he saw nothing? he shouldn't have followed Liam out here. All remains silent as the wolves consider their approach. Increasingly, that foul smell is starting to seem quite a lot like a trap... but then, if no one trips the trap, what will those who have to make it inside do? Derek steps back from the crate, sensing perhaps some primal sort of feeling that it *is* a trap, that this is very wrong. He shakes his head, returning to the others and speaking quickly and with his usual driving sense of purpose. "These crates are wrong. Whatever's in them needs to be destroyed. Stay far enough that you don't trip off whatever's inside, but find whatever you can." He indicates the positioning of the crates, each in turn, to the assembled pack. "Then we'll try to deal with them on our terms. Move." Erica and Boyd do move, and quickly, to scrounge for whatever they can find in the seemingly abandoned outer perimeter, but as per earlier orders, they don't go too far afield. Ethan and Aiden begins searching the perimeter in the other direction, with Ethan keeping a close eye on Liam to make sure he doesn't stumble into trouble. Their enhanced vision is sharp, but their hearing and especially sense of scent is even stronger, and the twins are using all their senses in the search. Liam Dunbar just kind of stays where he is. And listens to everything. He closes his eyes and tries some of the meditation techniques taught to him in anger management because he's learned they actually work quite well to hone his senses hearing especially. And Yes he listens to the crates too.. To teh peremiter for other heartbeats.... For anything and everything out of place. And mostly he tries to stay out of trouble, he still feels like a tag along little brother mostly. With the wolves start spreading out searching the area Grey tries to climb the tree he was behind as quietly as possible, he trusts Liam, Ethan and to an extent Aiden but the other three, he doesn't know who or what they are, so for now, staying firmly out of sight. Derek discovers the launcher traps. Hidden under exposed tree roots, they're automatic dart guns, designed to incapacitate any large animals--or other predators--who draw near by firing drugged darts at them once they break an infrared "wire." It's easy to avoid once detected, but it had been fairly well hidden. Boyd and Erica discover a motion detection grid, woven into the vines hanging between trees. The pack will have to work around that, but it's not complete, so there are openings they can use. It seems they must have been having some kind of personnel problems, as if the defenses aren't quite done. Ethan and Aiden discover the line of mountain ash. A dozen feet in front beyond the crates, a giant circle of mountain ash has been spread to keep unwanted werewolves out. The smell was concealed by the stink of the crates, but a bit closer it becomes obvious. Liam here's the sound of something faint nearby, like the sound of creaking wood and shifting earth where the forest's carpeted heavily with old leaves and debris. Grey is able to see the movements of the others. He's also the first one, aside from Boyd and Erica, to see when the crate nearest Derek's packmates suddenly bursts open. They had obeyed instructions, but it seems the thing had some kind of proximity sense. What looked like a reasonable distance must not have been, because the crate flies apart, releasing a cloud of steam, and a chain with a sickle attached to the end shoots out, aiming to ensnare Erica, while a ten-foot-tall behemoth of articulated iron, bristling with chains and blades, is revealed from within! Around the perimeter, other crates begin popping open as well, revealing similar monstrosities. Derek quickly disables the launchers. Those would be more harm than help against anything that could be contained within those crates, he decides, so he methodically goes about making them less of a consideration. And at that, he feels good about having everyone spread out and look around. He's a little more confident now in his leadership, not that he'd let anyone know he ever doubted himself for a second. But then everything falls apart fairly quickly. He wheels around to face the new threat, then detects so many more. All the crates -- and he can't blame his betas, because they were surely far enough away. This is something magical and beyond anticipation. He knows that now. And while he scrambles to assist Erica, he bellows across the space between himself and the rest of the wolves. "Get some distance!!" Boyd spots the chain and sickle quickly enough and, thanks to a day spent training and reacting rather than having to think it entirely through, moves in concert with Erica to avoid the attack. They both shift simultaneously, ready to engage this new threat...but not entirely sure how. There's not much the twins can do about mountain ash, and they look to one another with curled lips, mirroring each other's expressions. The sudden burst of sound from a crate on the other side of the perimeter causes them both to look that direction, and Derek's call has them back peddling several steps. Ethan's first thought is for Liam, and he quickly turns toward the last place he saw the youngest wolf, letting out a concerned growl. But Aiden slaps his shoulder to get his attention, as more iron behemoths explode from the crates, and both twins retreat several more paces, sizing up the odd contraptions. "What the hell are they?" Aiden whispers, to which Ethan can only shrug helplessly. Liam Dunbar heard some sort of faint sound so having no clue what to do about golems. He jumps up and does a series of leaps and bounds to get to the source of the sound. Then he tries to listen again hoping he has a moment. Though intense fear for him himself his love and his brother, who he is certain is out there now, has him fully transformed, and his senses heightened to their fullest. He listens again for that faint sound ready to attack if it turns out to be nothing. Grey Dunbar is crouched in the tree watching the sci-fi event going down on the ground below, he has no idea what those things are and everything is screaming at him to stay out of it, but if something goes for Liam, he's stepping in. And speaking of Liam, what is he looking for? Derek quickly deals with one threat, and his quick command helps the others get a safe distance before the golems begin their attack. With some distance, the wolves are able to study them. They're big and slow, probably very strong, and they seem to rely heavily on their bladed chains for rapid attacks. Without those, they'd still be big and strong, but lumbering and slow. But their blades flash, and once they get close, those chains will be deadly. They also begin to advance. Boyd and Erica soon able to return to flank Derek, not too close but near enough to hear instructions or assist if he needs to make a coordinated attack. Ethan and Aiden are clear for the moment, and they have the chance to asses the situation before they make a move. It will be dangerous to proceed without a plan, it seems. Liam falls in a hole. In his defense, it was well disguised, but as he lands from one of those leaps, the thin wooden boards concealing it just completely give way. He's immediately flooded with a distinct smell: trinitrotoluene. Stacked all around him are crate upon crate of TNT charges, along with a single remote detonator. Apparently that's what those motion sensors were for: If someone had tripped it, the whole cache would have gone up, turning this place into a series of craters. Grey sees everything from his vantage point, but what will he choose to do next? This is going to be tricky. Very tricky. Derek moves in concert with Boyd and Erica, motioning to direct them to flank the thing, but not to get too close. Those blades are bad news, and they have to be first priority to take out. And with all the training they've done, surely they can manage to get it to lumber at them and try -- if they can only trick it into smacking the blade into the ground, or a suitably large tree, or even pick up one of the pieces of the crate and use that, the blade will be stuck for enough time that hopefully they can get through the chain together. Aiden lets out a roar, claws ready at his sides, as he faces the golems, but Ethan catches sight of Liam disappearing in a hole. He momentarily transforms back into an ordinary (though very muscular) teenager, crying, "Liam!" The next moment, he's wolfed out again and running in the direction of the hole at top speed, ignoring everyone and everything else. Suddenly finding himself alone, Aiden also shouts, hesitating only a moment before he too is running, hot on his twin's heels. "Dammit, Ethan! Big metal monsters!" It only takes Liam a second to unplug the transmitter...well a few he's looking for anything that looks like a backup detonator that would set it off if the remote detonator is unplugged. The IF he finds no back up detonator then he unplugs it. A second later Liam is suddenly out of the hole. Liam is after all VERY athletic and if the group wasn't that of werewolves is likely the one with the most athletic skill. He lands with surprising grace out of the hole. And lets out a howl to get everyone's attention . Its not powerful but not meant to be, "EXPLOSIVES IN HOLES EXPLOSIVES IN HOLES." I shouted Immediately after that then He sort of Leapfrogs over Ethan To get back into the fight. He'd considered using a crate to blow up one of the golems, but well he doesn't know how sensitive such things, are. He lets Derek make that call, in the meantime he gets ready to hit things. Grey Dunbar sees Liam fall into the hole and Ethan return to human and go to help him, now he has two choices, go help get Liam out of the hole or buy them time with a distraction, assuming those golems must have some sense of sight and hearing in order to find their targets, Grey takes a deep breath and puts a finger and his thumb to his mouth and lets out a loud whistle, "Oi! Metalhead! Over here!", come on, go after the kid in the tree and give the others a chance to grab Liam and do something now he's out of the hole. The bladed chain of a golem slices uncomfortably close on Aiden's heels as the nearest of the twelve golems bears down on him. Flight was clearly wise, but how far can they run? Ethan soon finds himself leapfrogged by Liam (there's gratitude for you) and standing on the edge of a giant pit full of TNT. Well, that could certainly be dangerous. But now what? Derek's first opening comes when Boyd, acting on instinct, draws off the blade to protect his alpha. Trusting his speed, the beta is able to get the golem to swing its blade at him, but Boyd is too quick, and the blade becomes lodged deeply in a tree. For a moment, golem #2 is without its primary weapon and limited to short-range attacks. Liam comes bellowing out of the hole, letting everyone know that he found explosives. As for Grey, he draws the attention of a third golem, which begins to charge at his position like a freight train wielding a chain sickle! Derek catches Erica's gaze and motions for her to make tracks to the explosive hole Liam revealed, which she scrambles off to do. "Use single sticks! You can hit them from a distance!" He calls out to the rest, making use of his howl to carry the words farther and hopefully keep everyone informed of what they're doing. Derek doesn't know who Grey is, but he's pretty sure that a golem being drawn off is bad news. With a simple nod, he sends Boyd off to try and draw the golem back into the fray, while Derek springs on the chain and, summoning all his strength, tries to break it so that at least one golem will be less immediately deadly. Ethan is taken by surprise when Liam jack-in-the-boxes out of the hole, leapfrogging over him, and he slides to a stop, starting to turn to follow. But Aiden is still running at full-speed, keeping ahead of the golem's blade, and he slams into his twin, knocking them both to the ground right on the edge of the hole. "Explosives?" Aiden growls in confusion, narrowing his glowing eyes to peer downward. Ethan shoves his brother off him, springing to his feet and sprinting after Liam. "C'mon, numbnuts!" he calls, readying his claws again as he dodges the swinging, sharpened blade at the end of the nearest golem's chain. "The fight's this way." Aiden lets out a snarl as he pushes to his feet and begins running as well, quickly catching up to his twin, muttering under his breath, "...get my hands on that distracting pup...." The brothers exchange a quick look, then leap from either side toward the golem's shoulders, both keeping a close eye on the blade. Liam Dunbar isn't exactly a heavy thinker. He's not stupid by any stretch of the imagination, but he's also not a genius. So when he sees a Golem heading off in the direction of his brother well. Its not a good thing, he didn't hear or doesn't register the call to Boyd, and with speed that utterly dwarfs his usual level of control, he's dodging the same blade as the twins, Then is jumping onto and over That golem using it as a stepping stool and putting all his force into the jump hopefully sending that golem into the dirt. Then he's charging straight at the one going for his brother. "NO ONE GOES AFTER MY BRO" This time it was a full howl. After all for all he knows Grey is a normal helpless human. And Derek isn't the only one who can use strength, in Liam's case that strength is powered by love of his family and a full on IED attack. And he's on the thing, possibly doing a great deal of damage and possibly getting flung aside like a rag doll. When Grey has one heading his direction he grins feeling he might have done something right but then Liam is running after the golem in a rage looking like he's gonna attack the thing, only one thing for it, Grey growls and leaps out of the tree to slam his feet into the golem with all the demon strangth he can muster. It all happens at once. Ethan and Aiden, dodging the blade, slam into a golem and knock it to the ground, discovering that once they're down, the things may struggle for a while before rising again, though they each take a few slices and scratches from the blades bristling all over its body. Liam, who never realizes how close he just came to losing a toe, uses the power of sheer pissed-off-edness to leap through the air and hit the second golem high, even as Grey demonstrates surprise demonic strength to hit it low, sending it teetering and crashing to the ground. Boyd fails to draw the golem off, only because it can't presently move. Two sets of angry brothers, two golems down. Erica locates the cache of explosives, taking in the information, and begins gathering up bundles of TNT. That might be useful. As for Derek, he takes hold of the chain in his powerful grip, and with the shriek of protesting metal, rips it right out of the golem's body, sending it staggering a few feet back from the sudden shift in leverage. A moment later Erica reaches him, tossing him a bundle of explosives. "Hey, boss. Think that might come in handy?" Derek carefully catches the bundle, giving Erica a *look*. No, no, it's okay, never mind how unstable the explosives might be. But he can't stay annoyed. They're his pack. "Good idea. Let's take these things down." It's dynamite, and it survived a cave-in and Liam on it, so maybe that should tell him something. Digging in his jacket, he produces a lighter. Good to have, in general, even if he doesn't smoke or...you know...light votives or anything. Derek lobs a stick at one of the closer golems, one that's still armed. The one he relieved of its sickle is left for the moment. And he makes it clear to Erica and Boyd, at least, that this is what they should be doing too. "Move!" He calls out, to the rest and his pack as well. They need to wrap this up. It's only getting more dangerous. Ethan and Aiden ride the golem to the ground, each letting out a woof of breath on impact. They grin at one another, each grabbing hold of the monstrosity's head with four sets of hands. "Righty-tighty!" Ethan growls, and Aiden answers with, "Lefty-loosey!" Together, they twist counterclockwise as hard as they can, also trying to pull it away from the body. Maybe it's not an android, with a 'brain' located in the head, but the head seems to house at least the visual sensors, and removing those from the equation can only help. Even as they're trying to rip the thing apart, Ethan is glancing over toward Liam, overly concerned for the explosive pup. Aiden just grumbles about puppy love as his claws dig harder into metal. Liam Dunbar blinks in surprise at the sudden strength from Grey, at the moment he doens't ask after all he's in full wolf side burn mode. And there are several others of the thing, he thinks he counted 12 with only 3 down. And his brother and lover are here. He manages not to howl again but he does yell, " Come on on to the next!" He hasn't noticed the whole dynamite thing, so instead he just locks eyes onto the next mobile golem , and charges forward, rage doesn't end to fade after a few seconds and he's still pumped. He doesn't wait to see if Grey's with him he just assumes. Grey Dunbar grins at the Golem hits the floor before nodding to Liam and taking off after him towards the next golem switching completely to demon mode, once they're close enough he leaps at the golem with a snarl aiming to scale the thing, wrap his legs around it's neck and pull the head off. Brotherly team-ups are big this season. First Ethan and Aiden wrench the head of one golem off. The bad news is, this doesn't kill it. The good news is, this does leave it blind and confused, flailing around on the ground ineffectually. Unfortunately, two more golems are nearly upon them already! Liam and Grey leave their's to scramble about as well, slightly less ineffectually since it still has a head, but then the Dunbar brothers do their best to meet the standard of the Carver twins, and between Grey's wrenching and Liam's frantic, rage-fueled clawing, then manage to behead it and knock it over. Then the explosions start. Derek's aim is true, and his flung dynamite lodges in a major load-bearing joint of the golem. A few seconds later, its legs are blown off, and its flopping around on the ground in useless confusion. Moments later, Erica and Boyd manage variations on this feat of their own. And just like that, half the golems are down, and one of the remaining half-dozen is disarmed. Maybe Scott was on to something, a while back, when he declared: Pack over power. Between Derek's pack and Scott's borrowed numbers, it looks like they might just pull this thing off! Derek keeps the momentum going, giving an approving nod to Erica and Boyd and moving out with them to engage the other ones. While his betas scatter to wherever they're most needed, Derek opts to intercept one of them approaching the twins, hoping to distract it crucially and blow it into ineffectual nothingness as efficiently as possible. Ethan and Aiden exchange another glance, then after a quick nod, they both launch themselves at the oncoming golems, each going to a separate one. Still bloody from cuts and scrapes that are already healing, Ethan dodges his monster's blade and hits it full-force in the midsection, hoping to knock it over. Aiden isn't so lucky though. Distracted by the sudden sounds of explosions, he receives a glancing blow to the shoulder, narrowly avoiding his arm being sliced off entirely. Fortunately, that's the very golem Derek tossed his dynamite at, and the resulting ka-boom threw off the thing's aim just enough to save Aiden's arm. Unfortunately, Aiden can't change direction fast enough and ends up being thrown back by the concussive force of the explosion. He lands in a roll, flinching at the pain in his shoulder, but immediately leaps at the next golem with a throaty growl. Liam Dunbar doesn't have enough control to really focus, about all he's managing at this point is to aim his rage at a target and take it out. And he's rational enough to keep it to the large metal things for now. He does see the twins and derek have two and boyd and erica each are heading after another with large amounts of explosives. So he aims the Dunbar Wrecking Wagon at the remaining fully functional one and charges. Realizing now that clawing metal isn't doing much he simple hunkers down like h was playing Lacrosse and leaves the decapitating to his brother. Who seems to enjoy his work. Grey Dunbar laughs and throws the head in his hands towards the nearest golem before returning to the one struggling on the ground, watching it squirm like a giant metal turtle he laughs again as he attempts to remove another head, "Don't loose your head buddy!", seems demon Grey likes this a hell of a lot more than he should do. If successfull with the decapitation he'll head over to help Liam. Everything goes wild, and you know what that means, right? BATTLE MONTAGE SEQUENCE. Grey wrenches off heads while dancing between slashing blades, tossing around quips like a drag queen giving shade. Liam does his best impression of a wrecking ball with teeth and claws that happens to be a big fan of the Tasmanian Devil. Aiden's injury slows him down, but he's able to watch Ethan's back while the relatively unhurt twin mauls another golem. Derek detonates another golem. It's precise, simple, smooth. Done. Alpha style. Erica shoves her explosive into a golem's middle and lights it, skipping away with delighted laughter as it explodes behind her. Girl loves her work. Boyd makes a similar move, but luck finally turns against them--the dynamite's fuse is bad. So while Boyd leaps clear, the golem charges right after him, its chain whip lashing out to wrap around his midsection, dragging him in closer and closer to those blades... Those moments happen sometimes in life where everything seems to be happening in slow motion, and you just know what to do and when to act. For Derek Hale, this is one of those instances. He takes off running, faster than he's ever run, and there's a feeling that comes over him, a tingling of energy that hints at its presence, and then it hits him like a wave breaking on shore. There's a sound that begins as a shout, but it ends as the loud cry of a wolf. The battle cry of a very, very large wolf, as it snaps through the chain with its teeth and then, slathering, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, turns on the creature who dared to try. The animal leaps at the golem, to make it sorry -- for the very last time of this golem's animated existence. Ethan and Aiden actually work well as a team, and though they don't quite have a true psychic link, they do seem to think on the same wavelength. With Aiden's left arm hanging limply at his side as tendons and ligaments reknit, he extends his right to Ethan, who grabs it in both hands. He spins in a circle, Aiden running around him to gain momentum, and then at just the right moment, they let go. Aiden flies toward the side of a golem, leading with his Nike-clad feet and colliding with enough force to knock the thing into a golem lining up an attack on rampaging Liam. Aiden rolls to his feet some distance away, giving his brother a thumbs-up with his right hand, as Ethan turns to see if he can help any of the others as his twin dodges blades to run back to his side. Liam Dunbar was on a rampage all right, but truth to tell even left solo against one, while he's rampaging he's actually pretty decent at handling himself. But there's only one problem with rampages, they run out of steam and when the do run out of steam the person tends to run out of steam as well. When he manages to to dodge the blow from one and watches the two golems hit each other. Its like the gas just suddenly runs out and he goes from tasmainian devil back to a normal lacrosse player. Granted a kick as Lacrosse player. And he looks around surverying the field before starting to limp off into the forest away from the fight atleast to catch his breath... Grey Dunbar steps to one side to avoid the two golems crashing to the ground then grabs of of the golem heads, "Keeping this!", is announced to no one in particular, looking around he sees Liam shuffling off, grabbing another head (in case Liam wants one) he heads after Liam to see if he's ok. With the scream of shredding metal, the massive black wolf that is Derek Hale obliterates the last golem. The chain falls slack on the ground, and Boyd stares at his alpha, wide-eyed. Ethan will recognize this beast. Derek is approximately the size and girth of one of the Quileute wolves from up north. He also shredded his clothes, just like they always do, so... trade-off. But as the dust settles, against all probability, Derek's transformation isn't the most striking thing that happens. It's the explosion. No, not the dynamite. This is a blast of pure, raw energy from the direction of the Nemeton. Primal, nearly overwhelming, it's the pure magic of life itself, and it rips right through everyone here. The last twitches of magic are sucked from the golems. The forest erupts in new growth as though it were a couple of weeks into spring, not nearing the end of summer. And every injury anyone present has is wiped away, just like that, leaving them in flawless health and perfect condition. It's a hell of a trip, frankly. Then, finally, as the wave passes... all is quiet. Still. They won. Derek, as a super wolf, is quite an impressive sight. It's not the kind of thing that might have ever been expected by most of them. It definitely wasn't something that Derek himself expected, not like this. But he feels so strong. So *powerful*. He looks up and licks his chops, eyes keen and intelligent. It's definitely still him; he hasn't lost himself in the power or the form. Derek Hale is there, before them all, even if he is a giant wolf at the moment. A giant, powerful, very healthy wolf, thanks to the boon of the Nemeton. Ethan's gaze follows Liam into the forest, and though he's obviously concerned about his boyfriend, Aiden is there to remind him that they have more pressing matters at the moment. After all, Grey (whatever the Hell he is, pun intended) is following his brother, to ensure he's safe and sound, and the twins still have more golems to topple. Aiden slaps Ethan between the shoulders, and they both turn to charge at the nearest remaining iron monster. Except...there aren't any more iron monsters standing, and the twins are suddenly hit with that blast of magic, which knocks them flat on their butts. Sitting up and shaking their heads, Ethan again looks toward the forest, eyes searching for Liam, while Aiden's attention is all on the unnaturally large wolf that is Derek Hale. "That's so unfair," he grumbles, shifting back to human. Ethan doesn't answer, if he even hears, because he's already bounding after Liam and Grey. Still grumbling, Aiden soon follows. Grey Dunbar isn't to far from Liam when the wave of magic hits him, it sort of reminds him of something but still... "The f**k was that?!", he looks round to see if anything else... and sees Derek, "The f**k IS that?!", he can see his and others cuts seem heal so figures folks are fine and this is weird, he rolls a head to Liam, hold up his hands (one still holding a head), announces "I'm out" and takes off though the woods.